THE HEART THAT WEEPS
by Stephen Typhcry
Summary: Continues from where the animated series left off. Involves characters from the manga as well. Karin has it hard now that Kenta is in hospital. She has been given an assignment from an unlikely person and Yuriya gets ready to arrive in Shiihaba city.
1. Chapter 1

THE HEART THAT WEEPS

(Fanfic following the Karin animated series)

By Stephen Typhcry

Chapter 1: The beginning after the end.

"Ahhh, I still don't get it!" I cry as I try to do my homework at Julian's, the restaurant where Usui and I work.

"Really?" Kenta asks from across the table. "Which one?"

I point to him the maths question that I'm struggling on and he explained to me what to do. Kenta is so wonderful! I couldn't begin to explain how much he means to me. He's smart, funny and caring. Someone I can really talk to and the boy that I love. He may not be the cutest guy in the world (God knows how many people he's scared just by glaring at them) but that doesn't really matter. He's there for me when I need him and I try to be there for him. I guess I got quite used to it since I've done everything in my power to make him happy since he learned of my secret.

In case you don't know already, which I'm guessing you must know seeing as you are reading this, my name is Karin Maaka. I'm the second child of Henry and Carrera Marker, who are vampires. I live here in Shiihaba City with my parents and siblings: Ren and Anju. I'm kind of a freak amongst my family as I am not a vampire in the technical sense. I have this… condition… which is rare amongst us vampires. I can walk out in the sun without getting burnt, I have no heightened senses, hell, and I don't even know how to erase a person's memory of me. I would appear to be a human in every respect if it wasn't for the fact that when I'm surrounded by unhappiness, the blood in my body increases to the point I either need to bite someone to expel the blood, or just flat out go to breaking point and have an intensely big (and painful) nosebleed.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a familiar voice cooed above us. It was Kenta's mum, Fumio.

"M-mum, you work here now?!" Kenta seemed to be in shook.

"I saw you in the uniforms and I just had to try it out."

"Fumio-san, you look so cute in that." I squealed.

"I know right."

A customer called out for coffee and Fumio went off to continue working.

"Well," I smiled. "She seems to be doing well."

Kenta suddenly looked thoughtful. "I just hope this works out for her."

"Well, if it doesn't work out, I could always bite her." I joked

"Hold on, I told you didn't I? From now on, if you feel the need to bite someone, my neck is open game."

I blushed at that.

From out of nowhere, Winner Sinclair jumped out to our table.

"So disgraceful!" He screamed aloud. "Usui Kenta, when did you cover all bases? Reaching the point of family ceremonies!? Karin-san belongs to reformed vampire hunter; knight-of-nights, Winner Sinclai---Yowch!"

My best friend, Tokito Maki had just pulled Winner hard at the ear to shut him up. Something she's gotten very good at doing recently.

"C-could you stop that, M-Ma… Makito…"

"It's Tokito Maki!" She scolded him. "You're the one who's going to be in trouble if you forget it again!"

She pulled him out to the table behind me before coming back and apologising on his behalf, but not before she spotted something by my lap.

"A bento*?"

I started to blush again. How could I pass this off as just a friendly gesture?

"It's… uh… just to say thank you for helping me study. I just… um…"

"A loving wife's lunch box!" Winner interrupted from behind me.

Kenta looked embarrassed as hell after repeating what Winner said. Our boss suddenly popped up and things just started getting out of hand. Kenta got challenged to a duel… again… by Winner. The manager was talking about our "Love at youth." And Maki just went flat out and opened up the lunch box, revealing the food I'd prepared for him spelling out "I love you, Kenta."

This was so embarrassing that I just picked up my books and dashed from the restaurant. It's bad enough when I embarrass myself, but when my friends and boss embarrass me, that just goes one step too far. I ran up the hill towards my house, which in all fairness, looked like an American haunted house. When I got there, I heard some loud crashing from inside. I rushed inside to see what was going on, and to my lack of surprise. Grandma and Mother were fighting again.

This particular fight arose a month or so back after we had tried a ritual to turn me into a full vampire. After thinking I had just witnessed my family's deaths by Winners Grandfather, Victor, I went ballistic and flew in to fight and bite him. Oh, I forgot to mention, whilst the ritual was in progress, I had a pair of fully functioning bat wings sprouting from my back. Kenta came along and let me bite him to get rid of my blood. I was out of my mind when I did it and got upset right after I finished. When he turned out to be fine and wasn't suffering side effects, Victor tried to slash Kenta, but I intervened and got my ceremonial dress cut instead, revealing my breast which had grown three bra sizes during the ceremony itself. We found out later that that was what the ceremony was actually for. That's why Mama and Grandma are currently fighting.

As I watched on, Ren pulled up besides me.

"Jeez, don't they ever stop?" Ren groaned as he placed his head in his hand. "I'm starting to wish I'd stayed at Akemi's place last night."

Ren is something of a playboy. There is not a girl in Shiihaba that he hasn't bitten, or at least I can eerily assume. Since Anju has started hunting with him now, he doesn't have to worry anymore about certain girls remembering him. Akemi is his latest victim and she seems to have lasted the longest with Ren.

"You're still with her!?" I asked with more shock in my voice than I had intended. "I thought you said you had no interest or attraction to humans."

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "She is one stressed out little cookie. I may need your help soon, by the way."

This time, the shock was real. "Why me?"

He started to explain:

Apparently Akemi worked in a job which put her under a great deal of stress. So much so that after a night where Ren sucked her blood, the effects would only last until the following afternoon, which made her a constant "customer" for Ren's bite. "Seriously, if I have to spend another week biting her, she may think I want to be her boyfriend."

"Then how can I help?" I inquired.

He explained that I needed to come with him the next time he went to hers and bite her myself, if my blood was at the right level of course. He also said it was bad enough that I was in love with a human, but if a "proper" vampire were to get too attached to a human, the would be an ultimate disgrace to the Maaka name.

An hour later, I was lying on my bed thinking about Ren's dilemma. I didn't want to get involved with Ren's hunts, but if it helps him feel any better, I guess I should help out. Besides, I'm sure he'd give me a knuckle-head rub if I didn't help out.

My phone on my dashboard started to ring and I recognised the number, it was another vampire I met a few years back, Mr Glark.

"Greetings Karin-Chan, I hope you are well."

"Hi Glark-san, I'm just a little tired at the moment. Had some trouble with a small group of humans today."

Mr Glark is a good friend of Papa, and he looks out for me when he visits from Osaka. His niece, Yuriya and I get on very well. She lives with Mr Glark, though only due to her father, a human, leaving her and her mother, a vampire, falling ill. In essence, Yuriya is a half vampire and is exactly like me, except for my tendency to over-produce blood.

"I don't know why you befriend them so." He said, sounding condescending. "They do nothing but bicker amongst themselves and strive to reach meaningless goals."

Just like vampires, I thought to myself.

"I just wanted to inform you that Yuriya will be coming down to Shiihaba next week to give you some company. I know that you get lonely in the house during the daylight hours."

"Sure, that sounds great." I cheered.

I got to talking to him about what had happened the previous month and his voice lowered two octaves.

"A vampire hunter? In love with you?" He sounded awful as he spat out the end of each question. "Has that human got no shame?"

I considered this. "He thought that I kissed him during that solar eclipse six years ago. After he found out he was my first victim, he still let his feeling take control of his actions."

"And you're sure that Victor is off the warpath?" he inquired.

"I can't say for sure. I just hope that he is."

We made our farewells and I hung up. As soon as I placed my phone on the bed, I rang again. Usui's name showed up on the screen. How could I face him after running out on him? I picked up the phone. To my surprise, it wasn't Kenta's voice that called down the phone.

"Karin, i-is that you?" It was Maki. "Something's wrong. Usui-kun just got run over outside Julian's."

Please God, don't let this be true…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The thought of losing of Usui is embarrassing.**

I rushed back into town and stopped short in the park. Fumio was sitting on a park bench. When I got closer to her, I saw that she was in a state of shock. I ran frantically over to her and began screaming at the top of my voice.

"Fumio-San, what happened to Kenta-Kun? Is he alright?" I asked between fits of sobs. Fumio snapped out of her shock and began to cry with me.

"Oh, Karin!" She wailed, "They've taken Kenta to an emergency ward. They think he might be in a critical condition."

I stepped back, my eyes even more full of tears than before. "He's… going… to… die?" I couldn't help but tremble as I said it.

"Quickly," Fumio commanded, still sobbing, "go to the hospital and make sure he's okay." I nodded and ran on. My body suddenly constricted, a feeling I first felt when doing the ceremony, and a summoned all my strength to grow the wings I had used to face Victor. After a few moments, my body responded and I was sky bound. I had practised trying to replicate them since that day, but this is the first time I have succeeded. I flew to the hospital building and landed on the roof. I took a quick look around to see if I could access the hospital from on top. I spotted a small door on the edge of the roof, so I decided to absorb my wings and venture inside.

I took an elevator down to the reception and asked for the ward that Usui was on. I was given the directions and went straight to the room. As soon as I got there, the doctor blocked my path.

"I'm sorry young lady," He said in an accent which probably denounced him coming from Europe. "Only this boy's family are allowed to see him."

"But I'm his girlfriend!" I screamed, it had been the first time I'd admitted that to anyone.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see him." He insisted.

Using more strength than I'd probably meant to, I slammed him against the door frame and walked in.

I was mortified by what I saw that very moment.

Usui was hooked up to some kind of breathing apparatus with different probes place all over his chest. Two ribs on Kenta's right hand side had come piercing through the skin, showing the exposed bones for all to see. His face and hands were severely scraped and bloody, with the nurse only just applying fresh bandages to them. I'd never seen a victim of a car crash before, and it tore my heart open knowing that the first person it happened to was the boy I loved.

Suddenly, my blood increase went into overdrive and before I could figure out how, I bolted to the nearest secluded place I could. I made it half-way into a small park before I lost consciousness.

I came to some time later and noticed I was on my knees with my mouth around a young girl's neck. Normally I wouldn't mind who I bite, but this one didn't even look old enough to be in her teens. I pulled back and watched as the child before me collapsed onto the ground. What the fuck just happened? I know I can't gauge my targets whilst my blood increase overloads, but why did my instincts pull me to this girl?

Behind the girl, a figure stood, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dear sister," came the sarcastic overtures. "I never thought you could sink so low as to bite someone this defenceless."

"Just shut up, Ren." I yelled at the top of my voice. "I couldn't help it. I lost control of what I was doing."

"That's obvious." He sneered. "No other vampire would dare drink from a child unless it was due to an extreme situation."

"I don't drink, remember?" I sniped. Suddenly, panic set in as my eyes fixed back to the child. "You don't think I killed her do you?!"

Ren checked to see if the girl had a pulse and he then checked her breathing.

"She'll be fine. All I need to do is erase her memories."

I sighed with relief. "Go ahead then."

I watch as Ren's hands started to glow as he removed what had just occurred from the small Childs short term memory. As Ren reached to his feet, he asked: "What brought this on then?"

I explained what I heard over the phone and the condition I had just seen Usui in at the hospital. Ren looked amused.

"This is no laughing matter!" I screamed.

"Hey, it was his fault for not paying attention to traffic." He grinned. "This is why I NEVER get emotionally attached to one."

"You have no sense of sympathy, do you?" I groaned.

He shrugged the question off and asked me another one in return.

"I guess you won't be helping me take care of Akemi then?"

"We'll see how I am." I said flatly.

Sleep hadn't come that night. So many things had happened that day that it was just hard to process them all properly. About half way through the night, Grandma snuck into my room. She lightly tapped on my door when it was half open to make sure I was awake, but also to get my attention.

"Are you alright, Karin?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"No, not really." I admitted. "I just can't sleep after what I did to that child, and on top of that, Usui-kun is in the hospital after a car accident!" I began crying all over again. I forced my head into my pillows to stop the tears from steaking down my face.

"I know how that feels." She mused as she sat on my bed. "Not the run over part, but you know what I mean."

I looked up from my pillow, tears still welling up. "Did the same thing happen to Alfred?" I asked.

She looked up, as if to recall the event. "I guess I have to take another trip down memory lane."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Elda and Alfred, before the relationship (Elda's POV)**

It all started one foggy day. The sun was completely eclipsed by the thickness of it so I saw no point in rushing home to my coffin. The plant life around my feet was all frozen and brittle, but I could see the colours in such a way that no creature of the night would ever see without a burn risk.

The path I was walking was from the Brownlick Mansion in Yuuga valley to, what was then, an Edo prefecture. The path was long, and wasn't one for anybody, let alone a vampire, to conquer in one night. Luckily, the eldest members of the Brownlick family gave me a map pointing out all spots in which I would be safe from the daylight, as well as hunters. I was about nine miles from the next safe point, but fifteen miles from the previous, so if the sun were to come out, I would have to rely on my trusty parasol.

I foolishly stopped at a cliff edge as sat down to help my strength to return. I lay the map on the ground behind me and listened as the tide hit the shore beneath me. I was there for a good twenty minutes before I heard someone come up behind me. When that person spoke, the tones of a young vampire hunter were present.

"The map you carry the Brownlick crest on it." The young man observed. "I take it this is yours, Vampire!?"

I turned to look at the person who was clearly threatening me and as soon as our eyes met, each of us felt something. From the look at the young mans face, he couldn't have been much older than I looked, but the shook in his face showed something that wasn't fear, but shame; The shame of being instantly in love with what he had just seen. I knew this, because as I looked at him, my blood's affinity flared. This man had instantly fallen in love with me, which wasn't what I'd expected. I was off guard, I was panicking.

I snatched the map from his hand and, before the urge to bite him got too intense, I high-tailed it out of there. I ran as fast as I could through the fog. I didn't have any idea where I was running to, but when I stopped, I found the fog was clearing. The sun would be out in full force soon and I was completely lost. It would have been no use checking the map because it would only confirm how lost I was. I surveyed my surroundings to see if I could find a decent place to hide.

I was in a small opening in a forest. I could see small animals scrounging around for food whilst some were foraging for the winter months to come. The only things in view were trees, fields and creatures of the woods. What I could hear, on the other hand, was running water and small sloshing sounds as water landed on more water. That meant only one thing, a watermill was nearby.

I followed the sound of the water until the mill came into view. As soon as I saw it, I looked for an entrance to find shelter from the sun. The watermill was spacious and not as flooded as one would have thought. On the contrary, it was bone dry. There was a small opening in the side, but this was fine as it was pointing away from the suns arc. "I would be safe in here until nightfall." I said to myself as I found a small spot to rest in. Rest came easy, but the dream I had was strange.

I was back on that ledge, this time, looking at the moonlight. I heard the footsteps behind me again and the same young vampire hunter was behind me, wearing that same look. This time, I didn't feel my blood's affinity flare, but my natural affinity, my own personal ecstasy. I couldn't figure out what it was and, before I knew what was going on, our mouths were joined. We were kissing, intensely. I felt a whole mixture of emotions; anger, joy, confusion, but above all, the felling that was most prominent was love. I was feeling in my dream exactly what I was taking away from every human I bit, and it broke my heart knowing what I'd done. I knew at that moment that what I was putting all my victims through made me evil.

/

"You're not evil Grandma." I interrupted. "If you were, you wouldn't have fallen in love with Al in the first pla…"

Grandma whapped me over the head with the back of her hand. "Let me finish dear." She said with a hint of joy in her voice.

\

I woke up that night feeling something hard and shaky pass between my breasts. When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was a stake that was moving there and when I looked past the stake, I saw him their, fear consuming him.

I could see in his face that his feeling of love, sense of duty and fear were fighting over one another to try to force his actions.

"Y-y-you succubus," he stammered as he tried to steady his hand. "H-h-how d-d-dare y-you s-sedu-duce m-me and r-run?"

"I…" I whispered quietly. "I didn't do anything."

"LIAR!" He roared, turning his fear into anger. "You cast a charm on me on that ridge and you are working it still."

Any other emotions this hunter was feeling had left his face. Pure rage contorted his features. I could still detect that delicate hue of love in there, but it wasn't enough at that point to fit my palette. The hunter steadied his hand with the stake over my heart, raises the mallet with the other and began to slam it into the stake.

I rolled aside just before the two pieces of wood connected. I was suddenly up on my feet. He threw the mallet and stake aside and unsheaved his sword. "I will not let you leave." He began. "I, Alfred Sinclair, have sworn an oath to my lord and father, to find and exterminate all vampires."

"Say that with your sword rather than your words!" I spat at him.

With that, Alfred and I had our first fight. I was wielding my parasol whilst squaring off against his sword. He started the bout by trying a few basic sword strikes at me which I blocked just as quickly. I tried to lunge at him, but he evaded. He then tried to use feign movements to catch me off guard, but failed to do so.

After fighting for ten minutes, my urge to fight him grew thin. The feelings I had experienced in my dream were returning. I suddenly let my guard down when I felt this twinge of hurt in my heart. Alfred saw that this was his opportunity and lunged. He must have lost track of his surroundings because he tripped up mid-lunge, dropped his sword and then fell into, knocking us both over in the process.

I don't know how long he was on top of me, but the whole time I was switching between wanting to bite him and wanting to kiss him. When I moved my head up to his, he recoiled, got to his feet and ran out of the watermill. I began to chase after him, but when I got to the door, I saw a sight which tore my heart.

Whilst Alfred was panicking, he hadn't been paying attention. A bear that had been in the area suddenly attacked him. Alfred was in such a panic that he didn't even think to run back to the mill to collect his sword. The bear swiped his paw at Alfred, knocking him over. He tried to retreat, but in his current mind set, he ran towards the river. The bear charged at full force and knocked Alfred into the water and he in turn got knocked out after his head collided with a rock jetting out above it. Now it was my turn to panic, I suddenly charged at the bear and jumped on top of it. That distraction was enough to divert the bear's attention. I had to get Alfred out of the water, but I could have the bear charging at either of us. I suddenly thought to bring my bats into the fray. I summoned as many as I could to distract the bear whilst I collected Alfred from the water. It worked perfectly. The bear ran of and I managed to pull Alfred to safety.

He was severely injured, so much so that I didn't think he could pull through. I took him back to the mill and began nursing him back to health. He was unconscious for two days before he came round. He was in such agony that it made me feel angry and sick at myself.

"Why…?" he breathed. "Why don't you just finish me off?"

I sighed. "I think you may be misinformed about us." I ventured lightly.

"I can't be. You drink people's blood and feed dark spirits into them."

I explained to him that that wasn't the case. That it was all to with the blood's affinity. I told him which myths were true and which were lies and even told him a little bit about me in the process. When he asked about my blood's affinity, I couldn't tell him. He would definitly hate me if he knew. He told me how he was forced into the vampire hunter job and told me how he really wanted to become a botanist.

We shared a lot between ourselves until he got better. When he was ready and able he headed for home and we made a solemn vow that as long as we live, we would find a way for humans and vampires to co-exist. As for what happened afterwards… you already know.

/

"That's the first time I've told anyone about that time." Grandma concluded. "I haven't even told your father or your grandfather about that time."

That sent alarm bells ringing in my head. "Wait, I've never even seen or heard of Grandpa before. Where is he?"

Grandma looked to the end of the bed. "He died." She said flatly. "But I can still feel James' spirit around here."

"James… That was Grandpa's name."

"I think that's enough reminiscing tonight!" she chirped. "Just make sure that you stay beside Usui Kenta when you can. You don't want to lose the person you love, trust me."

I thought about this. "Okay Grandma, I will."

Upon that, she left my room and closed the door. I didn't think I could handle any more that night, so I lay my head against the pillow and tried my best to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Visiting the hospital is embaressing.**

I awoke the next morning and I decided to head down to the hospital. It was still a little before daybreak, so I decided to talk with my family first. When I got to the living room, mama and papa were nowhere to be seen. On the other hand, Anju was sitting on the sofa.

"Morning, Big Sister." She greeted me as I walked in. "Did you sleep well."

"Not really," I admitted. "The thought of Usui-kun being in pain is a little overwhelming."

I could see Anju looking behind me. I turned to see what was there, but I saw nothing. I could sense that she was concerned, yet I couldn't figure out if it was for me or Usui. After a small moment, she got up and walked towards me. "The bats are saying that Usui-kun is getting worse." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Anju was supposed to comfort me in times like this, not tell me the truth and bring me down. "The doctors report that Fumio is there by his side. You need to see him, Big Sister. His time may be running short." I wanted to scream at my sister at that point, but this was more important. I began to rush out of the front door when I heard Anju say "You need to secure the life that builds inside you. The one you both created."

As I rushed towards the hospital, I was wondering what Anju meant. Halfway there I figured it out. We had only been intimate that once. How could this be after one try. We never told anyone about it, but then again, Anju has always be sensitive to this sort of thing.

I rushed through the hospital doors and signed myself in. I ran straight to the room I knew Usui to be taken care of in. Fumio was sitting there, her eyes puffy after a night spent crying. She was in more of a mess now than when I had tried to bite her less than a year back. She kept her eyes on Kenta's face as she talkd to me.

"They say that he probably won't make it." She spoke flatly. "I'm sitting here, watching my own son die." Her expression didn't change, and niether did her voice.

"Don't say that." I said, trying to comfort the both of us.

"But it's true." Her voice was quiter, but the tone was still the same.

I don't know why I did what I did at that point, but if it could save Kenta, it was worth it.

"Fumio-san," I began. "Do you remember when you first met me?"

She looked thoughtful. "You mean when you were clinging on to the other side of our back gate." She recalled from her altered memory.

"That wasn't the first time we met." I admitted. "We met a week before then, just after you were fired from the greengrocers. I saw you by the railway tracks on the way into town." I tried to fully recall the memory. "I thought you were going to walk into a train, but you started crying when I asked why you were standing there." Fumio looked confused, but I continued anyway. "We went to a coffee shop afterwards and you told us about your predicament."

Fumio cut me off just then. "Us?"

I suddenly remembered something. "Oh, my elder brother, Ren. You told us what happened and how it had happened with all of your previous bosses. We decided to walk you home and…" I struggled to come out with it. This was going to be the first human I actually told. "I bit you."

Fumio looked shooked, "Bit me? Why would you bite me?"

"Because," I braced myself for what I was about to say. "I am a Vampire."

There was an awkward silence between Fumio and I for a few minutes. She had to try and cope with what I was saying and I had to gather myself for any questions she may ask. In the back of my mind, I heard Anju say "Well done, Big Sister." Other than that, the only sound in the room was the beat of the heart moniter and the gushes of air from the resporation aparatus. Fumio looked at me, as if suddenly remembering what I had just said and began her inquasition.

"How come I have no memory of this?" was her first question.

"Vampires can erase the immediate events that had just happened to a victim, that's why very few people try hunting us down."

"So you erased my memory." She looked and sounded very concerned.

"For some reason, I can't erase memories." I explained. "That's why my brother was with me. I'm quite different from most of my kind."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm not a vampire in the traditional sense." I started my long winded answer. "I over-produce blood rather than under-produce it. As a result, my blood increses, I have none of the basic vampire skills and I can walk about during the day. Because I over-produce blood, I either have to bite someone to get rid of my blood or suffer a very painful nosebleed. The only problem I face is that I _need_ to bite someone who is extremely unhappy. It's my blood's affinity."

Fumio sat silent for a few seconds. "Is that why I was so cheerful for the week I met you?" I nodded. "I guess it does explain a few things, but why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I might be the only person who can save Kenta-kun's life."

Fumio considered this. "You mean that you would bite my son and give him some of your blood?" I nodded. "What about incompatible blood types?"

I explained to her that my blood wouldn't be rejected from Usui's body and I had to emphisise that he wasn't going to turn into a vampire if I did bite him. I guess that's why I told her I bit him aswell a few months ago.

Because of Fumio-san's sadness, I was just about to reach my limit, but luckily, she decided before I had a nosebleed or went insane.

"O.k, if you think that this can save Kenta, then I give you my permission to bite him."

I nodded and asked her to look away whilst I did this. She refused, saying that she needed to see this for herself. I walked to the other side of Kenta's bed and lowered my head to his neck. I search for a point where my head wouldn't disturb the machines and where there wasn't an open wound. When I was satisfied I'd found the spot, I whispered to Kenta; "I'm here to make yo all better." I possitioned my head about a rulers length away, bared my fangs so Fumio could see and with sadness filling my heart, I bit him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Yuriya's arrival.**

The blood flowed from me into Usui and that familiar, though still strange, feeling of light-headedness kicked in. I could often tell when I bit someone with extreme sadness that both of us were starting to feel better. For some bizarre reason, I couldn't feel it this time. I knew that I was feeling better, but was Kenta improving. I guessed that because of the blood loss that he had already incurred, I wouldn't know. I stayed at it for a bit longer until I felt that he was feeling anything. After about thirty seconds, I withdrew my fangs and stood up. I wasn't sure if my blood would help him to heal, but at least I knew it had made him feel slightly better.

I had released too much blood, so it took a while to remember where I was. Fumio was staring at me, her hand over her mouth. I could suddenly tell that she was frightened of me. I couldn't understand why at first, that was until I looked down. Even though I withdrew from Kenta just a minute ago, my teeth were still bleeding out. I suddenly flashed back to my first bleeding in public and I became scared. I waited, willing the blood to stop, but it kept coming. I think I lost about four pints before it stopped. At this point I was shivering in the corner. Fumio was over me with her hands on either shoulder.

"Karin dear, are you okay?" She inquired soothingly.

It took me a few seconds to process what she was saying, but I gave a weak nod after about half a minute. "My blood didn't stop like it was supposed to."

Fumio surveyed the blood soaked floor. "Do you think you didn't stay in long enough?" I was surprised at how well Fumio was taking this.

"I thought the flow had stopped, this has never happened before!"

"Well, I guess I understand now why Kenta has to clean-up after you." She giggled. I was shocked, but not by the fact that Kenta said he cleaned up after me, but at how Fumio could laugh in such a morbid place.

I went on to School after I left the hospital. It was 8:00 now and I had to inform the teachers that Kenta-kun was in hospital. I had just got to the front entrance of the school when I noticed someone with black hair which was piled into pom-poms on either side and she was wearing a light black cardigan and black skirt. I was sure I knew who it was, but I went in to have a closer look. The girl half turned and then I knew for sure. Yuriya Tachibana had come to my school.

I went into the entrance and the lady at the school desk told me to have the day off. "Why, what's the matter?" I asked with a guess that Yuriya asked her.

"We heard that Usui Kenta is in hospital." She informed me. I guessed wrong after all. "We think it would be better for you to not be worrying about him and school work."

I silently nodded then turned to Yuriya. She had a dark expression on her face, but I couldn't figure out why. "Let's go." She told me.

When we left the vicinity of the school, Yuriya spoke in a low tone. "I guess the rumours are true then." She mumbled. I was confused. Was I out of the loop on the vampire front or something? "I was told that you were in love with a human, but I didn't believe it."

I looked at her as if to say: where have you been? But I just said "Yeah."

"I hope you two haven't gotten too close." She said in an even darker tone.

"Are you threatening me?!" I burst out saying. This wasn't like me, but since the accident, I feel angrier and less shy. I can't explain it.

"I just don't want any more of us half-breeds going around." She snapped back. "I don't want any more of us to regret their existence."

I was offended. Was she calling me a half-breed? Less than a day in Shiihaba and we were already fighting. Her expression melted from anger to content ness. "Sorry." She whispered. "I'm just a little angry at my parents is all."

"You didn't need to yell." I huffed.

"Well you've changed your tune," She smiled. "I've never seen this side of you."

I glared at her. "You'd be surprised what an accident that someone you care for has can do to your attitude."

She laughed at that. "You don't mean that Usui human that the forewoman spoke of, do you? I don't know how you can care for humans."

I let that statement slide and continued walking. When we got to the hill, the bats swarmed Yuriya, but stopped after I told Anju to stop them. The thing about a vampire's bats is that they instantly give the message to whoever is controlling them and they react instantly to the controller's wishes. When we got into the house, I asked if she wanted something to eat.

"Onigiri please." She ordered, so I started the rice cooker.

We sat down and began talking about how each of us had been doing. I told her about the trouble I had with the Sinclair's and she explained that Mr Glark has been helping Grandma in finding a way to turn me vampire.

"Apparently, if you keep expelling blood, you will die before you reach forty." She informed me. "Or at lease that's what the book states."

"You mean Mr Glark has the book?" I squealed.

"Yes, but the pages for the ceremony have been ripped out." She sighed.

I was both relieved and saddened by this. This meant I could become a full vampire, but it would also mean I'd have to leave the human world behind, if they find another copy of the book that is.

"I think it may be good for you to turn." Yuriya stated. "So many vampires are calling you a misfit, yet there are apparently two others like you out there."

"Really? Where?" I chirped up.

"One in the United States, he goes by the name of Terry, and another in Russia called Olemar."

"That's no good; I need to meet them by going to another country." I moaned.

"Oh, come on." She howled. "What's stopping you? Your parents?"

I shook my head.

"Your human friends?"

Shake.

"… That Usui boy."

"It's not that." I protested.

"Then what's stopping you then." She bellowed, which surprised me because of how thin Yuriya actually was.

"Well," I said shakily. "I think I may be pregnant."

*Authors note: I know that I've been bringing Karin's personality off the tracks from the series, but that is intentional. It is to show that, even though Kenta's not dead, she is going through the grieving process in a way that lets anger lead her actions. I also would like to point out that i have only read books 13 and 14 with Yuriya in, so my knowledge on her is basic. If someone could tell me her blood's affinity, i would be thankful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The clot hits the fan.**

Yuriya stiffened. She seemed to have turned a lighter shade of pale and her eyes were fixed on me like a scared child's on a closet. I tried to speak, but after what I just said, there was nothing I could say. After a minute of her trying to decide whether to scream the mansion down or not, she whispered heavily "Have you told Carrera or Henry?"

"No, I haven't, but I think Anju knows." I said honestly.

Yuriya seemed to be looking a bit distant. I had never done anything to try and upset someone, yet I have anger and shocked a friend of the family all in one day. I tried my best to think of a way to break the awkwardness that had just slammed itself between us. Yuriya looked up after a while.

"Are you planning to abort it?"

I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not and I was being asked if I'd have an abortion. (Note to self; on the next shopping trip, buy a pregnancy test.) But the thought of having an abortion was a bit more than I could take.

I decided to answer Yuriya honestly. "Even if I had thought about it, I probably wouldn't go through with it."

Yuriya just sat there, looking as miserable as I felt. After a few more minutes, I went to the rice cooker to check how things were going. I couldn't stand the tension.

After both of us ate our lunch, Yuriya seemed more interested in conversation.

"You do realise that the child may be shunned after it grows up?"

She was talking from personal experience, I gathered.

"Besides," She continued. "there is always the off-chance that she is born without any vampire traits."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I chirped in. "Besides, I haven't had a test to see if I am pregnant."

Yuriya looked at her empty napkin and sighed. After a few seconds, she turned her gaze to me. "Right then, we need to buy to a pregnancy test."

When we got to the supermarket, the aisles were virtually empty. Only a few people seemed to be out doing their shopping. We decided to pick up a few food items, as Yuriya said that she may stay longed than she and Mr Glark had planned, because of my "current" condition. Soon, we made it up to the pharmaceutical aisle and started looking for a pregnancy test. Once we found what we needed we started to head back to the till… that is until I bumped into Maki. She wobbled slightly but was quick to retain her balance.

"Whoa, Karin!" Maki shrieked in surprise. "You've got to watch where you're going."

I apologised and we got to talking. Maki told me that she went to check on Usui, but he was still unconscious from the accident. The nurse had told her that his wounds were healing faster than they should have. Must have been my blood. After a while she noticed Yuriya standing beside me.

"Who's your friend?" She asked lightly.

"My name is Yuriya Tachibana." She said stoically.

Maki turned back to me and whispered: "Is she a vampire too?"

Yuriya must have picked up on this as she went white as a sheet.

"How do you know about us?" Yuriya asked in panic.

"I was told by a certain vampire hunter." Maki beamed.

Suddenly, her gaze shifted. She was gazing down into my basket and a look of shook came over her. She looked at me for about a minute, smiled coyly and said, with quite a bit of emphasis: "You didn't?"

Authors note: Sorry it's taken so long. My old computer died and I'm having to use a library now with only an hours length to write this stuff. Enjoy.


End file.
